


Warmth

by kilala2tail



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Perspective, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilala2tail/pseuds/kilala2tail
Summary: It was easy to see the cold in the world. That was always on display. Finding warmth was so much harder.





	Warmth

It was easy to see the cold in the world. That was always on display.

Beggars by the side of the road. Stories of war plastered across the television. Videos posted for the world to see, young minds being soiled before their time. Social media outrages tainting viewpoints.

 

Students at a high school spreading baseless rumors, shutting out the truth. Teachers giving up on sharp minds instead of reaching out, allowing them to dull. Parents choosing to focus on the mistakes and refusing to nurture the constructive habits. Siblings tearing each other down instead of building the other up.

Anger with no clear cause and no proper outlet resulting in hateful words and awful actions that no one meant. Poisonous thoughts and negative feelings circling until only a numbness was left. Attempts of fixing things in moments of clarity shoved aside.

 

Cries for help going ignored and unanswered.

 

Never good, just the bad and the ugly. Broken pieces scattered on the ground. Emotions running rampant, fear taking the reins.

 

_Until it was almost too late._

 

Finding warmth was so much harder.

It took time, effort, searching. It took reading threads filled with nothing but thankfulness and giving words. It took seeing others donating to charities, witnessing volunteers doing their bests. It took watching humans record good moments in attempts to make the world a little brighter.

 

It took misunderstandings, large and unforgettable. It took words both said and unsaid. It took someone finally reaching out, willing and trying to make a difference.

It took a quiet, hesitant voice speaking. It took strong arms holding tight, refusing to let go. It took bright eyes so full of understanding it hurt.

Whispers of “I'm here” and “You're safe” and “I won't leave you.” Touches so soft and unsure, and so full of caring and purpose. Feelings so foreign and scary, yet somehow still so welcoming and comforting. Promises that shouldn't be made, that held so much potential for hurt but brought nothing but the forgotten feeling of safety.

 

It took being noticed, being saved.

 

Beautiful hands holding things together as pieces were glued back in place. Dirt being gently washed away, allowing a light to once again shine through. Something positive slowly, patiently, healing the wounds of time.

 

_Relearning and newly discovering the feelings of love._

 

Connor Murphy couldn't help but cherish the heat; he knew how cold it could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, mad props to those who type stories in their phones on the norm. Not a fan of this.
> 
> I was actually aiming for something sort of hopeful with this. Or at least less doom and gloom than I normally produce? Let me know what you think. (And give Bastille a proper listen if you haven't yet, [Wild World](https://youtu.be/bYTV-N3v2gc) is such a good album.)
> 
> Keep well dears. Until next time, happy reading.


End file.
